What of the Children?
by facelesswriting
Summary: Oneshot. Epilogue compliant. It's nineteen years after the war, but not everything is as it seems. Severus Snape survived. Harry and Ginny got married...then divorced. And now Severus, Harry, and Harry's two oldest kids are all at Hogwarts together. But what's going on when the children aren't around? Warnings: slight Ginny bashing, SLASH, EXPLICIT CONTENT


**A/N: WARNING: This is explicit sexual content.**

**I just wrote this so it hasn't been Beta'd; sorry for any mistakes. If you let me know I'll fix them. I do not own any of the characters or setting. There will be another Author's Note at the bottom.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry Potter squirmed out from under his colleague. Severus always had a habit of falling asleep quickly after he'd come, but Harry smiled at him anyway, brushing his long hair out of his eyes and away from his neck.

Severus Snape hated the snake scars that marred his neck, but Harry loved them. They were what brought he and Severus together. If it hadn't been for the snake, Severus would have never shared memories with him, and though it was years later, that was still what caused them to become lovers in the first place.

Harry had started working at Hogwarts when Ginny had gotten pregnant right after the war. As a young couple they'd needed the money. They baby was a stillborn, however, and had led the two into a very dark time. One that they'd unfortunately never gotten out of.

The pregnancy had lost Ginny her spot on the Holyhead Harpies, and when she'd finally regained a position on the reserves four years later, her hopes were dashed again with a new pregnancy. This one bringing their son James Sirius into the world. Two short years later, Harry welcomed Albus Severus- though Severus was still resentful of the name- and three years after that, they'd had Lily Luna.

It seemed Ginny would never exit her much resented housewife position. Over the years it had only been Harry's pleas of "What of the children? What of the children?" that guilted her into staying home for so long.

Even now, eight months divorced, the children she never wanted lived with her while Harry worked at Hogwarts, though it was only Lily left at home. And while he'd wanted to become an Auror, he'd fit nicely into his new role and couldn't imagine anything different. This year was especially special as it was Albus' first year attending.

Plus it was Severus' first year back.

The two men had kept in touch after the war, but Severus' injuries were more than he could cope with at times. Finally, however, one last plea from the Headmistress had brought him back.

Severus' eyes fluttered open, and he sneered. "What are you gazing at with that sappy look on your face?"

"You," Harry answered his new lover, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. They'd begun sleeping together after one bottle of firewhiskey too much and Harry had pulled Severus in to give him a sloppy kiss.

Of course, Severus had promptly put his much-younger colleague out of his chambers, sure that when they woke in the morning, it would all just be a laugh. But he was shocked to find Harry on his doorstep shortly after the sun rose the next morning. Harry had said only that he didn't regret it when Severus had pulled him back inside.

"What on earth are you thinking?"

"About the first time we slept together. Remember you always claimed that you-"

"I did just pull you inside so we could discuss your insolence in private."

Harry laughed, pushing the sheets off of him and his bed-partner. "Knowing what happened next, I beg to differ."

Harry kissed him, "Remember," he kissed Severus again, "how you pushed me up against the door?" They shared a kiss, "And then you started screaming," and another, "but then I kissed you again," and now Harry was climbing to straddle Severus' hips, "and the look on your face was so funny."

"Oh, I'm sure," Severus snarked.

Harry kissed his sour expression away. "It was," He laughed, kissing Severus again but keeping his body up high enough to not touch his lover's, "and it didn't take long after that to get you out of all those layers."

Severus pushed at his shoulders, "I don't wear-"

"You do!" Harry kissed him to shut him up. "And so many buttons! Merlin, Sev! Who needs that many buttons?"

Now Severus flipped him, pressing his body tight between Harry's legs, making the younger man groan. "I do." He growled.

But Harry was finished with their conversation and moved on, hooking his feet together behind Severus' back. "More," he panted, "more, please."

"You are insatiable," Severus laughed, moving to get up. Harry's legs were too strong though, and they kept him in place. "Harry," he warned.

"No, Sev, don't stop laughing. You're so beautiful when you do." And it was true, though many might not see it. All of the hard lines on Severus' face melted away when he laughed. Instead of being aged by the war, he looked to be twenty years younger than he was.

Severus leant down and kissed Harry. The younger man's mouth fell open, hungry for more, but Severus didn't give it to him, "How's Albus like being in my House?"

"Merlin, Severus, can we please not talk about my children right now? Not when I'm this- this-"

"Hot and bothered?" Severus breathed in his ear. "You are still so young, Harry; you can't even say it. Are you horny? Open and aching? Needy? C'mon, Harry, tell me." One of the biggest surprises for Harry when he'd started dating his former Potions Professor was what a dirty-talker Severus was. On the other hand, the biggest surprise for Severus was how shy Harry had originally been in bed, considering how blunt he was about most things.

"Yes! Yes! All of them! Please!" Harry cried, using his legs to pull his hips up off the bed to rub against Severus better.

"Oh but all I've done is rub against you a bit. You can't want it that bad, can you?" Severus teased.

"Please!" Harry cried out again.

"Say it," Severus whispered sensually, hot and breathy in his ear, "Tell me what you want, love." The pet-name was still new and set a jolt through Harry's belly. It'd taken another all-night drinking binge to get them to admit any real feelings for each other, but after that Severus had not stops in his affections- in private at least.

"I-I want-"

"Yes?"

"I want your cock in me. Sev, go balls deep. I need you. I want you. I want you to pound into me. Brutal. Then flip me over and stick your tongue up my arse as far as it'll go. Make me need you more. Make me beg for it. Make me beg to come," By now they'd slept together enough that Harry knew he wouldn't get anything unless Severus was satisfied by his answer. Severus had already taken Harry's achingly hard, heavy cock in his hand and was giving him leisurely strokes. Much more and Harry wouldn't be able to think straight but it still wasn't enough for Severus to give him more.

As if to prove it, Severus leant down to pant in his ear, then nip his earlobe, "And?"

Severus' voice was husky so Harry knew he was on the right track, "And- and then I want you to give me all you've got. I want you to make me come all over myself. I want you to make me coming screaming. I want you to make me come so hard it hurts. Please!"

He could feel Severus smile from where he was still breathing heavily in his ear. Then a soft whisper, "Accio."

Harry let a sigh or relief out as the bottle of lube hit Severus' hand.

Severus slicked his fingers, before reaching back to probe Harry's hole. He laughed, "You weren't lying. Oh, you're ready for it aren't you?"

Harry nodded, too breathless to speak. Severus fingers disappeared as he reached to slick his cock instead of stretching Harry's already loose hole. Harry was only a little disappointed at the loss. He loved when Severus would finger him. His fingers were just so long. Dexterous. He knew just how to play Harry to make him sing.

But his cock. As slender as Severus' fingers were was how thick Severus' cock was. Ropy veins crawled up the smooth skin, and Harry just loved to stroke them with his tongue. Tall as Severus was, he was also long. He could drill so far into Harry that it made him feel as if he were being torn in two. He loved it.

Harry stiffened as he always did when he first felt the broad head against his hole, but Severus soothed him with a tiny whisper and a few strokes to his sides and thighs.

Then Severus was inside him.

The first few weeks into their relationship, they'd always gone slow, each afraid to hurt the other or to push boundaries too far and crack their fragile trust. Now they weren't that reserved. Severus pumped in and out as Harry cried out for more, harder, faster and used his legs to leverage himself up to meet Severus' every thrust.

Harry's grip left bruises on Severus' shoulders while Severus' long, potion stained nails scratched Harry's back and left crescent-shaped craters on his sides. They licked lips, nipped necks, and sucked skin, all the while Severus' sock-clad feet fighting to get more purchase on the slick sheets.

Just as Harry's breath started to come in short, whimpering gasps, Severus pulled out. Harry cried in negation, but Severus was too quick for him to build up any kind of real protest, and soon his cock was replaced with his tongue.

Incoherent now, Harry hooked his legs over Severus' shoulders and reached behind himself to grip his headboard. Severus' smooth, wet muscle pulsed as it explored and one of Severus' hands left where it gripped Harry's thigh to stroke himself.

Then the tongue was gone too and Severus was blowing gently into Harry's hole, the cold air making him quiver. Severus nosed the underside of his cock as Harry begged him to _just get on with it_ and whispered, "I can't believe you're ready for another go around, love," and he licked a broad stroke up the side of Harry's cock, reaching up to caress the scratches on Harry's hips from where he'd been gripping him while the younger man rode him earlier, "Just how needy are you?"

Harry moaned. He knew Severus actually wanted an answer, but he just couldn't think straight. He must have waited too long because suddenly Severus was gone. Harry groaned at the complete lack of content, but Severus shushed him. Indignant, Harry started to sit up and argue, but then he heard the knock at his door.

Before he could open his mouth, Severus was up and putting on a robe. "Oh, no. You cannot get the door."

"Why? You're not a Head of House so no one but Minerva knows where you live," Severus replied with a wicked grin. As Headmistress she had to be informed about any interstaff relationships, and she'd been simply shocked to hear about Harry and Severus. She was the only one that knew of their little trysts, and Severus loved to tease her and make her uncomfortable about it.

Harry rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed, letting Severus have his fun, and Severus was still chuckling, glancing back at the bedroom when he opened the door.

"Is that my dad's robe?"

Severus whirled around, coming face to face with thirteen-year-old James Potter.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Feedback would be great as I'm still somewhat new to writing this kind of thing. I've yet to decide if this will be a oneshot or not so if you want to see more, let me know, and I'll see what I can do! If you did like it, check out my other works.**

**-faceless**


End file.
